Apokolips No More!
Apokolips No More! is the two part series finale of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance ** Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes *** Scarab ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Hal Jordan *** Guy Gardner *** John Stewart *** Lana Lang ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Mera ** Shazam *** Billy Batson ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El ** Swamp Thing / Alec Holland ** Vixen / Mari Jiwe McCabe ** White Lantern / Kyle Rayner ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Royal Guard Patrol *** Bishop / Lucas Blake *** King / Cade Ferguson *** Knight / Adam Hill *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth *** Rook / Karen Blake ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore ** Static / Virgil Hawkins ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura Supporting Characters * Lois Lane * Amazons ** Hippolyta * Atlanteans ** Aqualad * Caitlin Fairchild * New Genesis ** Bekka ** Big Barda ** Harbinger / Lyla (first appearance) ** Highfather (first appearance) ** Lightray ** Orion * Steve Trevor * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy / Garfield Logan ** Cyborg / Victor Stone ** Nightwing / Dick Grayson ** Raven ** Starfire / Koriand'r Villains * Vandal Savage (Final Appearance) (dies) * Project Cadmus (Final Appearance) (defunct) ** Elite *** Black Talon (single appearance) *** Fury / Helena Kosmatos (single appearance) *** Han-Zod (single appearance) *** Hot-Streak / Francis "F-Stop" Stone (single appearance) *** Red Lantern / Nick Hammond (single appearance) *** Zoom (single appearance) * Darkseid ** Granny Goodness *** Furies **** Gilotina **** Lashina **** Mad Harriet **** Stompa * Lex Luthor * Poison Ivy (mentioned only) Other Characters * Amelia Markov * Briony * Daisy Watkins * Frieda Goren * Hades * Lara Lane-Kent * Guardians of Oa ** Ganthet ** Sayd * Persephone * Zeus * Catwoman / Selina Kyle (cameo) Summary The Justice League, the Teen Titans and the Knights of Rao work together to stop the last subjects of Project Cadmus from wreaking havoc and defeat the forces of Darkseid. Terra's teammates also make themselves ready to put an end on Vandal Savage's tyranny once and for all. Plot Part 1: Summit While his fellow Justice Leagues visit Stryker's Island and check on the World's Tyrants the Knights of Rao have exposed and captured (including Wade Eiling and Tala), Superman watches from the distance as Terra and her teammates train with the Teen Titans in their headquarters and is pleased to see how seriously she took her lessons. The young heroes are then visited by Lyla (also called Harbinger), the young daughter of Orion and Bekka, who joins the training. At the same time, the Justice League are approached by Orion and Bekka, who come to alert then of the Apokolipians' next plan against Earth. Through the Motherbox within her staff, Lyla overhears her parents' conversation with the League and the Knights and the Titans are likewise alerted of the situation. Through one of Toymaster's drones, they also discover that Lex Luthor, now a fully official fugitive to the authorities, has assembled Project Cadmus' Elite, whom he orders to protect his last remaining active Lexcorp Facility, which was ordered by Steve Trevor to be demolished and destroyed for the safety of Metropolis. Just then, from the last remaining Protect Cadmus facility, hordes of berserk subjects and Parademons emerge from a Boom Tube projected by a Motherbox which was implanted there by Kanto and go for a rampage as Darkseid watches amused from his throne. The three hero groups split up and manage to battle the creatures and escort innocent citizens to safe places. Terra's teammates and the Titans confront the Elite and takes them into a tremendous fight. Blue Beetle and Winter Star analyse one of the objects and discover that Granny Goodness and her Female Furies have broken through and hijacked the facility as part of a plan by Darkseid to remake Earth at Apokolips' image. Mera and Queen of Royal Guard Patrol volunteer to confront Granny while Winter Star, Stargirl and the Star Sapphires battle the Furies. Terra's teammates and the Titans hold the Elite off long enough for Trevor's men to demolish the facility, forcing the young villains to surrender. Luthor, who still believes that the Justice League and the Titans perished''Dark Designs, sees himself alone in the situation, but refuses to surrender and dons his battle armor and last remaining Lexbots. As Trevor and his men contend with Luthor, Mera and RGP Queen confront Granny and defeat her while Winter Star and Bekka program numerous Boom Tubes to teleport the Furies and Parademons to unknown places outside Space and Apokolips as Granny is teleported back to Darkseid's throne room, where the Dark Lord's lackeys beat her under submission as punishment for her failure. Luthor causes irresponsible havoc trying to defend himself against Trevor's soldiers and, right before he can take any innocent life (even by accident), Superman and Terra storm in and destroy his armor, on which Terra convinces Luthor of choosing between surrendering or hide in the shadows (just like she had Max Lord do previouslyJustice Titans). Too ashamed to stand trial, Luthor chooses to retreat to underground, to which Trevor recalls him as a coward just like the rest of the Tyrants. Just then, Darkseid leaves the Justice League a message: they may have won this first fight, but the battle is not over. Knowing that Darkseid will send more forces against Earth, Superman urges the Earth to "Get Ready...". "''To Be Continued..." Part 2: Unity "Previously in Justice League: Knights of Rao..." Part 2 begins with a small recap of Part 1, recalling Orion and Bekka's warnings to the Justice League, Lex Luthor's assembling of the Project Cadmus' Elite, the heroes' battle with Cadmus' subjects, Luthor's runaway and Superman's response to Darkseid's message. It also starts with Vandal Savage watching as his soldiers prepare to take off in a Space Vessel as they approach Apokolips. Terra and her teammates watch the Vessel taking off as she coldly mutters: "This ends now...". As Trevor informs the U.S.A. Military of the great threat which approaches Earth, Wonder Woman and Aquaman gather their Amazons and Atlantean warriors as Superman brings on his Super-bots to join the fight. At the same time, Lyla formulates a plan to help the Justice League repel Darkseid's invasion: in multiple places around the world, there are six Apokolipian Gems which allow Darkseid to invade Earth without the intervention and objections of the Gods of Olympus or the Guardians of Oa. The young heroes exact to split up, find the stones and destroy them, but they have to do it when Darkseid arrives on Earth. Just then, Terra and Toymaster hear of Trevor's plan to assault Savage's Vessel and plan to follow him. The Apokolipians arrive and the Justice League and the Teen Titans, allied with the U.S.A. Military, the Amazons, the Super-bots and the Atlanteans hold them off as Superman battles Darkseid himself. The Knights of Rao remain hidden from both Darkseid and Vandal Savage's eyes as they reach the stones and destroy them one by one. Terra and Toymaster infiltrate Trevor's ship and make it into the Vessel. Savage was waiting for Trevor in there and the two duel. Superman takes his fight with Darkseid into the desert New Brainiac was destroyed and, aware of what Terra and Toymaster are up to, exacts to hold the Dark Lord off as he silently awaits for the "beacon". Back on the Vessel, Savage eventually gains the upperhand on Trevor, but before he can finish him off, he is caught off-guard by Terra, who chains him up in numerous pillars, allowing Toymaster to infuse him with dozens of River Styx serum darts, quickly stripping Savage off his powers and leaving him permanently mortal (which Terra confirms when she infects him with a venomous plant she collected from Poison Ivy''Teen Titans'' episode Stone and Steel). Green Lantern and Star Sapphire override the engines of Savage's vessel after Terra and Toymaster evacuate with Trevor, causing the vessel to collapse over where Superman and Darkseid are fighting and sealing Savage's fate for good. Savage is last shown in Hades' Realm, where the Olympian God and his queen Persephone enjoy themselves by torturing Savage for all eternity. Just as the Knights destroy every last gem, Superman leaps out of the way and leaves Darkseid to be crushed by the collapsing vessel. Just as he resurfaces from the wreckage, Darkseid is confronted by the Guardians of Oa, Highfather and Zeus, who eventually banish him from Earth for good, forcing the Apokolipians to retreat and never come back to Earth again. The Justice League and the Titans celebrate their victory as the Knights of Rao are praised by public as heroes. With hers and her teammates' ultimate goal accomplished and Tyranny vanquished for good, Tara pays one last visit to her father's grave as she complements in tears of joy that Justice is done before she is comforted by Lois, Starfire, Wonder Woman and Supergirl as the Justice Leaguers welcome the Knights to the Watchtower, where they prepare to train. Voice Cast * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira, Aya * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent, Raven, Lara Lane-Kent, Robin / Damian Wayne, Vicki Vale, Frieda Goren, Gilotina * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura, Knight of the Royal Guard Patrol * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, King of the Royal Guard Patrol, Aqualad * Wally Wingert as The Flash / Barry Allen * Travis Willingham as Aquaman / Arthur Curry, Green Lantern Power Rings * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart, Static / Virgil Hawkins * Robbie Daymond as Star Hunter * Jennifer Hale as Bekka, Lana Lang, Queen of the Royal Guard Patrol, Billy Batson * Scott Menville as Nightwing / Dick Grayson * Hynden Walch as Starfire / Princess Koriand'r, Bryony * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Victor Stone, Granny Goodness * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy / Garfield Logan * Xander Berkeley as Commissioner James Gordon * Ali Hillis as Caitlin Fairchild * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Hippolyta * Kath Soucie as Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary / Dinah Lance, Maggie Sawyer, Lashina, Stompa * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * James Arnold Taylor as Galaxor, Blue Lantern Power Rings, Zoom * Antony Del Rio as Blue Beetle * Catherine Taber as Winter Star / Dr. Caitlin Snow, Arisia Rrab * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Jim Meskimen as Professor Martin Stein * Laura Bailey as Mera, Harbinger * Colleen Villard as Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Daisy Watkins * Kimberly Brooks as The Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Bumper Robinson as Bishop of the Royal Guard Patrol * Danielle Nicolet as Vixen, Rook of the Royal Guard Patrol * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Sam Riegel as Shazam, Gear / Richie Osgood Foley, White Lantern / Kyle Rayner, Lightray * Peter Cullen as Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Trevor, Orion, Red Robin * Fred Tatasciore as Highfather * Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore, Catgirl / Carrie Kelley * Ogie Banks as Firestorm / Jason Rusch * Kari Wahlgren as Night Fury / Zoe Kyle Lawton, Amelia Markov, June Moone, Iris West, Harbinger / Lyla * Richard Epcar as Ganthet * Misty Lee as Sayd, Big Barda * Troy Baker as Long Shadow * Corey Burton as Zeus * Kevin Michael Richardson as Hades * Cree Summer as Persephone * Phil Morris as Vandal Savage * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Kevin Grevioux as Darkseid * Kathryn Cressida as Mad Harriet * Jason Spisak as Black Talon * Tara Platt as Fury * Crispin Freeman as Red Lantern / Nick Hammond * Will Friedle as Hotstreak, Guy Gardner * Nolan North as Han-Zod References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Series Finales